


Simply the Best

by mific



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Baking, Community: podficbigbang, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: "In which In which Harry is the best baker in Chicago" (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciaZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaZephyr/gifts), [LilBakht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakht/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars and Scones Bakery and Coffee Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313271) by [LuciaZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaZephyr/pseuds/LuciaZephyr). 



> Cover and art created for the 2012 Podfic Big Bang, for a podfic which was originally to be created by lilbakht for LuciaZephyr's excellent story. Let's hope it'll still eventuate, some day. Blended digital art. This one required snacks!

 

cover art

 

full artwork

 


End file.
